


Evil Offensive Flameable Drabble

by CyberMum



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberMum/pseuds/CyberMum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paramount came up with Kashyk...I'm not sure who to blame for the Drabbles!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Offensive Flameable Drabble

With a modicum of apprehension  
In defiance of current convention  
I would like to bring to your attention  
A few things beyond my comprehension.

This recent bizarre preoccupation  
With these Drabbles is an irritation  
That has led me to grave deprivation  
Of stories of much longer duration.

To add more to my great irritation -   
Another unexplained fascination  
With Kashyk causes my indignation  
He's a worm from an alien nation.

So although it might raise some dissension  
And I don't want to cause undue tension  
I would beg for divine intervention:  
Send them both to another dimension.

(One hundred and three words... my intention!)


End file.
